Bus bar connection systems have been used in the past to connect electronic circuits for circuit card assemblies (CCAs) including high current electronic assemblies. High current electronic assemblies often receive their primary power from bus bars. Bus bars are typically large flat metal bars with a rectangular cross-section that run along the edges of a high current electronic systems including one or more CCAs. These large flat metal bars are then terminated to one or more CCAs within the electronic assembly using bus bar connectors. Current bus bar connectors are bulky and are typically mounted on the edge of a CCA to allow access to the bus bar.
With certain small form factor electronic systems, there is a need to accommodate an abundance of signal connectors in a small space. For existing systems, the routing of these signal connectors for CCAs within the electronic system is implemented at the edge of the assemblies. This edge routing, however, creates a space conflict between the system input/output signal connections and power connections through one or more bus bars that are also implemented at the edges of the electronic system assemblies.